


Harsh whispers of a different future

by dragonndoggod



Series: alt universe [28]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Alternate Dimension Travel, M/M, Rejection, idea from Menuki, slight crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7957486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rejection is hard to take, laughing at someone who has been rejected is the worst thing you can do.  For someone who has never experienced rejection, Yonekuni is going to get the shock of his life which turns everything around.  Will he be able to return where he’s supposed to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idea based loosely on a side story in the manga “Menkui”. I am very aware that this story makes no sense. If you ever read the manga Menkui, there's a little side story where a character ends up switching places with another version of himself from another dimension. Yonekuni ends up doing the same thing.

Sunlight streamed through the window, broken up by the curtains that were only closed halfway, waking up one of the two that laid in bed.  He stirred, little movement as his eyes opened slowly before yawning and slowly woke.  He went to move, the arms around him tightened, smiling to himself as he remembered the night before.  His muscles a little sore, but he wasn’t going to complain.  The room was warm, a little too warm for him, though he wouldn’t complain.  Not when he had finally got to be with the one he loved.  Arms tightened around him again, the rubbing against his ass and the deep breathing against his neck.

Squinting at the alarm clock that stood on the nightstand, smiling to himself. If here to awaken a few days ago, he would have been in a rush to get ready for school. He would be urging the blond to get up as well, to make sure that they weren’t late. But they had graduated only a few days prior and had some time before they headed off to college. Tempted to just close his eyes and drift back off again, his hands rubbed the silk like sheets, soft under his hands and soothing to the touch.

“Hmmm, what are you doing awake?” A sleepy voice asked him in his ear, nuzzling into his neck. A suck against his skin, shivering as talented fingers slid down his body. Past his hips and down, around to spread cheeks. Parted, the feel of hard flesh rubbing against him, fingertips rubbing and he swallowed, trying to speak when tips of those fingers pushed inside.

“No reason,” a soft answer as he looked over his shoulder. A smile given to him, an awkward angled kiss that had him trying to catch his breath. “Well, if you don’t have a reason, perhaps I can give you one.” The smoldering look, fingers pulled away as he rolled on his back and pulled the blond on top of him. A deep chuckle, weight resting against him while his lips were stolen. The slight scrape of stubble against his chin as the blond slid down his body.  Blankets were grabbed and pulled over them, hiding away from the world as Yonekuni explored more of his body.

He thought that Yonekuni would never regress to the way he used to be when they were in school, before they were together.  Sure, he was used to the sarcastic way the blond would speak and the hesitant touches Yonekuni would give him in public.  A barely there touch, a brush of his hand against his skin was the subtle signs and he was used to.  He had gottened use to the idea of Yonekuni not really wanting to deal with anything that was male and though the blond had accepted him in almost everyway, the words that the heavyweight had spoken shook him.

Waiting for Kunimasa and Norio to show up at the agreed cafe later that day, their drinks placed in front of them, did they see something that was rarely seen in public.  They didn’t acknowledge the sound of chairs being pulled back as Kunimasa and Norio finally joined them when they, too, saw what was happening at a table near theirs.  Only watching as the man talked to the girl, hearing the confession of love and of asking them out.  Breathing deeply, Shirou heard the hesitation in the guy’s words, the stumbling and tremor in his voice.  Swallowing, he identified with him, could understand and feel for the man.  His heart when out to him when he saw the look of scorn on the woman’s face.  Her words laced with contempt, reminding him so much of the words that Yonekuni spoke.  Words aimed at him, hate and disdain of having to deal with him and other men.

He shook his head, though he no longer was on the end of such words, he wanted to go up to the guy and tell him that everything would be alright.

“Poor guy,” a murmur under his breath.  It was the chuckle of the one across from him and a shake of a blond head.  “He should learn not to ask a girl out who is out of his league.  It’s his own fault for being treated like that.  And if anything, he should have chosen a more private setting to confess.”

Pain that he thought he had gotten over rushed back at the callous words and all he could do was stare and swallow.  He never thought words such as those would hurt and to hear Yonekuni say them.  He swallowed before he spoke up.

“Ma-Madarame, you’ve never been rejected, have you?”

Grabbing his drink, taking a sip before setting it back down.  Shaking his head, a grin twitched at the corners of his lips.  Never having to deal with being rejected himself, though he gave plenty of rejections to those who approached him, all male of course.

“Do you know how hard it is to gather your courage up, swallow the nervousness you feel and confess.  It hurts so much to be rejected and laughed at.”

“Still, that guy should have been prepared for some sort of rejection.  Even if she was leading him on, she’s out of his league.  He shouldn’t have even tried.”

He knew he shouldn’t take those words personally, they weren’t directed to him.  They were Yonekuni’s observation and yet, he thought that if he were the one who was rejected.  If he didn’t try to keep the blond close when he came over when it rained, where would he be now?  Biting his bottom lip, worrying it before he excused himself and pushed back his chair.  Dodging tables, he made his way to the bathroom.

The three at the table watched as the heavyweight quickly left before two of the three turned to the third, the lightweight shaking his head.  ”Yonekuni-sempai, that was a little harsh of you.”  Norio scolded, handing the menu back to the waitress and faced the blond.  ”It hurts so much to be rejected and to laugh.  How would you like it if you were rejected like that then laughed at?”

A shake and a sigh, he turned his gaze away, not wanting to see the disappointment in the small cat’s eyes.  He didn’t think that his words were harsh and he thought he was speaking the truth.  But Norio’s words made him pause, just a little.  Never used to being rejected, always have gotten his way with both life and girls,  never would he have dreamed that rejection would hurt.  Barely remembering hearing Shirou’s confession that one night that changed everything.  The words spoken with hesitation, as if he was afraid.  In the back of his mind, a little voice urged him to apologize.  To admit that he was wrong and that he shouldn’t have laughed.

He would have, but pride made him stay in his place instead of going after the male.  Pride made him brush off words of concern.  ”Just think, Yonekuni.  Life is short and if those who were afraid to get rejected would never ask, life would be a lot different.”  His brother stated, setting down his drink.  ”Could you imagine if Fujiwara never told you that he loved you?  What would you do if you were in his position?  Think about it.”  He knew the nekomata wanted to say more and he would have, if Shirou hadn’t returned at that moment.  With a hint of read around gray eyes, they knew that the heavyweight wouldn’t have wanted to be used as an example.

As their food was delivered, the silence strained as they ate to the point that other conversations at other tables could be heard.  Feeling heated glances, a brush of a foot against his and when he looked up, it was easy to see the emotion behind Shirou’s gray eyes.  Swallowing and forcing himself not to look away, he wondered what he would have done if he were in Shirou’s position.  To lay one’s heart out on the link.  To be laughed at.  Turning his gaze from his partner down to his drink as he remembered the cruel way he laughed when Shirou told him that he loved him.  Mocking and degrading the heavyweight’s feelings for him.

The day wasn’t turning out the way he thought it would have and gave a silent thank you when Norio broke the tension with quick story that had them chuckling.  Chatting, awkwardness almost forgotten, the hand brushing against his and the tentative smile from Shirou, which he returned.  The incident nearly forgotten as they parted ways, the two heading off to the movie theater as planed.  He remembered Shirou had mentioned that he wanted to go out on a proper day with him and though he wasn’t one to act like a true boyfriend, he couldn’t help but give in to the wolf’s wishes.  Tickets in hand, sitting in the back row, he was glad that the lights were already dim and that he and Shirou were one of the few in the theater.

The hesitant hand on his, making him freeze and when Shirou pulled his hand back, he found himself scrambling to keep the male’s hand with his.  Under the cover of darkness, pulling Shirou’s hand closer and gently brushing his lips across knuckles, he faintly heard the sound of his name, giving into what he dreamed about when he first fell for the unknown male.

With his head bowed, chin almost to his chest while sounds were muffled by his hand that he kept clasped to his mouth.  In the dark of the theater, closing his eyes when the mouth pulled off though the weight against his leg remained.  Hand trembling, dropping from his mouth to the head in his lap when he felt the slight scrapping of teeth and the soothing touch of lips.  Fingers slipped through dark hair as Shirou nuzzled against him, snuffing hot air against his exposed skin.  Glad that the movie was loud enough, dark enough that no one could see as he pulled the wolf up off the cushion and onto his lap, glad that the armrests in the theater raised.  Feeling the heavyweight settle just right on his lap, he stole lips that had been wrapped around his cock while his fingers made quick work of the zipper.  In his haste the pull his lover free from the confines of his clothes, the hesitant hand on his stopped him, startling him.

Sound next to his ear, warm breath against his skin at every word spoken.  ”Shouldn’t we continue this back home?”

Heart racing hard enough, he was sure that the canine could feel it.  Hear it.  This was the first time that Shirou had ever referred to the apartment he shared with Kunimasa as “home”.  Trying to compose himself, the hand gently tucking him back into his pants also zipped him up and left his belt to be handled by himself.  Pushing himself up from the seat, he nodded though he was unsure if the male saw him and managed out a sound of agreement.  Nearly swallowing his tongue when he caught the look in the semi darkness, the scent that usually went straight to his head was thicker.  Denser that teased and taunted him, luring him to follow.

Abandoning their seats, movie forgotten as he followed Shirou down the steps and out of the theater.  Following both Shirou and the heavy scent that the canine gave off.  His feet paused, eyes widening as he suddenly recognized the scent that pulled at him.  Ignoring the looks he was receiving for his actions, grabbing the heavyweight by his arm and pulled Shirou along.  The couldn’t take their time getting home, not with the way Shirou was giving off that scent that seemed to pull others in.  Keeping his chest to the wolf’s back, the short train ride was almost pure torture for him.  Shooting off looks at those who seemed to breath in too deeply, catching Shirou’s scent.  The feel of his lover pushing back against him during the train ride, attempting to ignore the way his body was reacting.

He gave a sigh of relief when their stop came and as soon as the doors opened, pushing his way through the crowd of people and ignoring their mutters of rudeness.  Protests and questions were ignored in favor of getting home quickly, almost dragging Shirou up the stairs and finding door unlocked, which he flung open.  Pushing the confused wolf inside, he closed and locked the door behind him, ordering Shirou to his room.  Movement out of the corner of his eye, unsurprised to see his brother on the couch with a sleeping Norio tucked under his arms.  He must have went straight home after lunch in the restaurant.  When the nekomata gave him a look, his eyes narrowed and a sound of warning in his chest, a roll of eyes as Kunimasa nodded.

Really, did his brother think he’d be after Fujiwara?

Down the hall, his heart pumping and blood racing at the chance to experience the start of Shirou’s mating season.  Closing the bedroom door after entering, seeing Shirou pause as he unbuttoned the shirt he wore.  ”You once said that you don’t know much about wolves, so I doubt you know a lot about their mating season, right?”  He asked, his voice raspy when his lover abandoned his task of removing the shirt he wore to walk towards him.  Hands deftly removed the shirt that he was wearing, hands splaying across his chest, warming him up.  Clasping the canine’s hands to his chest, leaning down just enough to nuzzle the side of Shirou’s neck.  The tip of his tongue finding just the right spot to lave with attention, a shuddering moan as he inhaled the thick scent, drawing him im.

A wave of possessiveness filled him, taking over his thoughts and actions.  This was his male, his lover.  His mate and only he was allowed to breath in the delicious smell the canine was giving off.  Hands coming up and roughly pushing Shirou away from him and watching the canine stumble, falling back against the bed.  One foot in front of the other, stalking and kneeling above the stunned male.

“Since you don’t know about your mating season, that gives me a chance to explore and learn.  To push you as far as you can go.”  He breathed out, ducking down and nibbling, sucking on Shirou’s bottom lip.  The slight flinch from his lover, metallic on his tongue and the way the canine arched into him, grabbing Shirou by his hand and showed him.  Showed him what his body did to him.  Bringing Shirou’s hand to front of his pants and bucking his hips, forcing the heavyweight to feel him.  Hand falling away and his breath hissing between his teeth when Shirou’s fingers curled around him through his pants.  Being surprised as his belt was quickly slipped free, tossed away and landing on the carpeted floor with a dull thud.  Rocking into the touches, flaring a bit of his soul to show the one under him his dominance over him, the answering sound and the flare in return sent his pulse racing.

Slowly pulling away, his cock jutting out of his clothes while he gave Shirou little time to prepare as his hands made quick work of the clothing the wolf wore.  Covering he heavyweight’s body with his own, he took joy in the way Shirou arched towards him, begging for a quick touch.  A caress, anything he could get from him.  It was the sound of his name, legs curling around his hips to pull him closer.

“You should see what you look like right now,” he breathed out as he took in the tousled hair and flushed cheeks.  Lips that parted, swollen and being licked by a pink tongue.  The shimmering of the male’s body underneath his, faintly seeing the outline of ears.  Nothing seemed sexier as he was drawn in, nosing the underside of the heavyweight’s jaw and licking at the skin.  The urge to give in to the pheromones that the wolf was giving off seemed stronger as he drew closer to the spot just under the male’s ear.  Against skin, which he had licked and sucked, whispered words that would normally shock the male and instead, turned the wolf on even more.

“I want you, wanna fuck you.  I know you want me to fuck you.”

Trailing his lips up to parted lips, nibbling on the swollen bottom lip before slipping inside.  A rumble in his chest, a pleased sound as he slowly moved, rubbing trailing his hard cock against Shirou’s, leaving a trail of fluid on skin before rearing back and flipping Shirou onto his knees.  Rubbing the palm of his hand up and down the male’s back, pushing the chest to the bed while making sure that the pale ass was kept raised, just the way he wanted it.  Taking his time, enjoying watching and feeling the canine shiver with every touch he gave, dragging his tongue along the back before him, nipping his away up while his fingers slipped between them.

There was something about Shirou that wanted him to give into his wilder side.  To give into his instincts and become what they were.  Turning Shirou’s head as he came up, dipping his fingers inside, feeling the body clench on them while he captured cries with his lips.  Ignoring the sun as it slowly started to set, glaring through the window, he watched the wolf claw at the bed while hips pushed back against him at a demanding pace as the male begged with his body.  Calling out to him to become one with him and his last rational thought was that he wanted nothing more than to bathe his lover in his scent.  Make it so that others would skirt the heavyweight, that his scent alone would warn others to stay away.

His possessive side took control as he bent over Shirou’s back, rubbing thee tip of his aching flesh against the small hole that he wanted to sink inside.  Fingers reaching blindly for the bottle of lubrication, cursing as the male’s soul slipped out, as if Shirou was trying to taunt and tease him, urging him to give in and just fuck him.

He wasn’t sure what woke him, his eyes slowly opening to the darkened room before glancing at the heavy curtains that covered the window before frowning.  When had he closed the curtains?  Trying to remember, it was the slight sound that Shirou made in his sleep, reminding him that the male had closed them before they had entered the bath.  A faint murmur of his lover had him smiling to himself, wanting nothing more than to curl up and inhale the scent Shirou gave off, which was covered by his own scent in a way that only they knew.

Slowly sitting up, a sound of protest as the heavyweight burrowed under the blankets while the ones covering him pooled at his waist.  His mind went back to the night before, taking the wolf as many times as he could.  Having given the dark haired male what he wanted, pushing and pleasing the canine in ways that only he could.  And as he moved to stretch, the sting of deep scratches on his shoulders left on him had him groaning under his breath.  He knew his body well to the point that he was still a little shocked that he had lost control of himself.  Still, a glance at the slumbering heavyweight left a smile on his face before he pushed himself away.

Bare feet on the soft carpet, walking around the bed and reached down, grabbing the pants that he had tossed to the floor the night before.  Struggling to get into his pants, losing his balance and falling to the ground with a thud and an “oomph”.  A brief, intense light flashed behind his eyes while his head throbbed when he tried to calm himself.  Trying to keep his voice, lest he woke Shirou up when he knew that the canine needed to sleep.  Taking a deep breath, hoping that the combined scent of both of Shirou and himself would do more than just trying himself, he froze when the scent that he picked up wasn’t that of him and Shirou.  Just himself.

Scrambling to his feet, pulling and fastening his pants, he rushed back to the bed to find it empty and cold to the touch.  Trying to pick up any traces that the wolf had left behind and coming up empty handed.  Leaning further down, bringing his face to the bed to catch even the slightest hint of the canine’s scent, his nose to the sheet and though he knew he looked ridiculous, sniffing at his bed, he didn’t care.  Hoping that his door would stay closed, he bit his tongue when no scent other than his hit him.  A glance around the room and through the faint light, nothing seemed out of place, everything was there just as he left them.

‘Except,’ he thought to himself, ‘Shirou’s things that he’d leave behind.’  Noticing the lack of items that Shirou habitually left; extra clothes, items that he had bought Yonekuni, left on the dresser along with little trinkets that the wolf liked to buy.  Gone.  Everything in his room spoke that only he slept in the room, that he was the only occupant.  Grabbing his shirt from the floor, he pulled it only and ignored the cold feeling it left in him before leaving the bedroom for the hallway.  Taking in the silent apartment and the distinct lack of movement, the apartment giving him a cold feeling, as if he didn’t belong in the place that he lived for three plus years.  Further down the hall, past the opened door of Kunimasa’s room, giving a peek inside and frowning at the mess that scattered the floor.  Unusual for the nekomata to leave his bedroom in such a state, knowing that Kunimasa kept the room clean at all times.

Catching the very faint scent of Noririn, though long gone and stale, he continued in his attempts to find any clue to his missing lover.  When none came, empty handed and his heart heavy, he knew he had to hunt down the heavyweight.  There were times that he would enjoy hunting down his lover but this wasn’t the time, not when Shirou had just started his mating season.  Donning his jacket and grabbing his keys, he left behind the empty apartment to make the trek to the train station.  It wasn’t that late in the morning, rather early as he pushed his way through the crowd that blocked the sidewalk, shaking his head and making it to the train station in time, seeing the train approaching the plat form.  The few minutes that he waited for the riders to disembark, giving him a chance to pull his jacket closer as the early morning chill ate at him before getting onto the train.

Apprehension at him as he stared at the window, making him uneasy and irritated.  The feel of others boarding the train when it made its first stop, tapping his fingers in annoyance while he thought of why Shirou would leave without telling him.  Or how fast the wolf moved.  Watching as the houses blurred as the train picked up speed once again, waiting patiently for his stop and when it finally did, pushing through the throngs of people trying to get out.  Once free, breathing to get rid of the foreign scents of others away, taking the steps two at a time and down the sidewalk towards the neighborhood that Shirou lived in.

With the hopes that Shirou was home, it didn’t take him long to find his lover’s house.  He should have known the place by heart, having visited so many times while it rained.  Being driven to the male’s house and inside.  Suppressing the shiver that wanted to run though him, knowing that it wasn’t the time to be thinking about such things.  Turning at the little gate that blocked the walkway to Shirou’s home, he opened and pasted through.  Glancing up at second story window, hoping to see a figure looking down or at least, moving in the room, disappointment filled him but he shoved the emotion down and continued up the walkway to the door.

A brief pause of his hand as he brought it up before giving three sharp raps to the door and stepped back enough to allow the door to open.  The muffled sound of someone saying something before the click of the lock and the door opening.  He thought he kept his surprise well hidden as the older woman greeted him.  A woman that wasn’t Shirou’s adopted mother.  Still, he took in her pale hair and eyes, reminding him so much of Shirou in his true form.  A low voice tugged at the back of his mind, whispering words that he ignored as he spoke.

“Is Shirou home?”

His words seemed to linger in the air as the woman’s pale eyes narrowed at him in a way that seemed to warn him off.  Reminding him of a mother protecting her young.  The faint sounds of sniffing while calculating eyes took him in, lips twitched into a knowing smile.  She whispered words that he didn’t catch and didn’t think about, though he knew he should have.

“He is in, though I have to wonder why you smell like my son.”

She quirked an eye brow and crossed her arms over her chest in the way that Shirou did when he wanted to know something.  Her mannerisms seemed to echo that of the wolf’s before he cleared his throat, unwilling to tell the woman that he had laid with the male.  Made him cry and come over and over again, didn’t want to tell her that that was the reason that he smelt of Shirou.  Just as the woman started to turn, ready to call her son down, the presence that he had been waiting for came up to them.  From his spot on the porch he breathed deeply, the scent that had him intoxicated the night before seemed to overwhelm him even more.  He didn’t see the knowing smile that crossed the woman’s lips nor did he see the confused look Shirou wore.

“Madarame?  Why are you here?”

The calm voice of Shirou that he was used to wasn’t there.  The words cool and distant as the male kept his distance while the woman, who could only be Shirou’s birth mother slipped away, shooting him a knowing smirk.  The confidence that the heavyweight gave off seemed to be stronger than what he was used to.  The dusting of cheeks with color, used to seeing the canine color when he was talking to him, but not now.  Without waiting for an invitation, he stepped in and reached out, grabbing the heavyweight by his wrist.  Pulling his startled lover closer, he didn’t pay attention to the stiffening of Shirou’s body as he nuzzled the underside of the wolf’s chin.  Darting his tongue out, licking the area that radiated with pheromones that begged anyone nearby that he was ready to be taken.

His body shuddering, barely registering the feel of hands on his shoulders and the violent push.  Arms dropping away, stepping away in shock as the one he loved wore a furious expression, despite the dark flush to his cheeks.

“Is this some sort of joke to you, Madarame?  What right do you have coming to my house like you own the place and treating me like this?  What did I do to you that deserved treatment like this?”

Though Shirou’s voice was furious, angry and aroused all at the same time.  Rarely did he see the heavyweight beyond annoyed and it felt rather nice to see another side of the usually calm canine.

“Wha-”

Watching as Shirou tried to form words, angry as he was, he could see the flare of the male’s soul.  Only this time, it wasn’t the call to his soul.

“Your little jokes have gone far enough,” a harsh whisper when the male looked into his eyes.  Eyes that seemed devoid of the warmth that it usually held.

Confused, he spoke up for the first time since asking if Shirou was home.

“Joke?  This isn’t a joke.  I was wondering why you hurried home so fast, you should have stayed in bed with me.  You shouldn’t have left in the state that your in right now.”  He took a deep breath, knowing that the canine got what he was talking about.  The flush that Shirou wore deepened before a sigh and a hand that pushed glasses up back in place.

“Madarame-, look.  I’ve told you once before that I don’t appreciate you treating me like this.  Was isn’t bad enough to treat me like this in school?  I thought that since we graduated, I wouldn’t have to be treated like this.”  Gray eyes darted away, refusing to look at him.  ”I refused back then to be one of your conquests just because of what I am.  I thought you agreed as well.”

The one before him breathed deeply before standing to his full height, arms crossed over his chest before looking him squarely in the eyes.  He never noticed the way the corners of Shirou’s lips turned down and the way his complexion seemed to pale even further.  The way fingers curled and tightened into fists.

“Why don’t you leave?  I’ve told you so many times that I don’t want you.  I haven’t wanted you and I don’t think I ever will.”


	2. Chapter 2

The feel of the slightly warm body next to his late at night had Shirou slowly awakening, despite his body protesting any type of movement. With his head resting on the pillow, his eyes slowly opening and barely making out the blond hair in the dark. Reaching out, brushing away the hair off Yonekuni’s forehead, feeling the man shiver and scoot closer to him, a sound of happiness that the blond murmured while arms pulled him closer. Nosing against Yonekuni’s chin and closed his eyes, thinking about days and months past. Through the heartache and the struggle of Yonekuni coming to terms to how he felt about him, he never thought his future would be like this, sleeping in Yonekuni’s arms and having the blond’s attention like never before.

A wave of heat started at the base of his neck, flowing over him and leaving him restless. A low moan of want as he inched closer still, wanting nothing more than to push Yonekuni onto his back and trail his lips down the blond’s chest, pause to lick at pale, flat nipples. Feel them harden underneath the attention he gave, nibbling and maybe waking his lover in the process of enjoying the male’s body. As his thoughts trailed off, his body moved on its own accord, rolling Yonekuni onto his back while he settled up on his knees, just enough to reach where he wanted to start. Lips parted, a name being hissed when he heard a sleepy sound reach his ears, a heavy hand on his head and when he looked up, sleepy, blue eyes staring down at him.

He wanted to be embarrassed at his actions, to be shocked that Yonekuni had woken up just as he started. But knew that deep down, he wasn’t shocked or embarrassed. At that moment, all he could do was give into his desires and drop kisses while he nuzzled his way down Yonekuni’s hard stomach, following the light trail of hair that dusted across skin. Teeth nibbled, sucking and marking the male as his chin bumped against the straining flesh of the blond’s cock. He hid his smile, pressing a faint, barely there, kiss to the crown. His tongue peeking out to lap up the beading fluid while the hand on his head seemed to be tensing, fingers curling in his hair in a way that felt as if he was being petted. Encouraged, Shirou dipped the tip of his tongue in the tiny slit, tasting the pre-cum that seeped and continued to bead. Tracing the flared head, flowing the veins that pulsed with every heart beat that the blond made, nosing the soft hair that curled at the base before licking his way back up the underside of Yonekuni’s cock.

“W-what’s gotten into you?” The amusement that filled Yonekuni’s voice, rough from sleep, sent a shiver running through his body. He could never get over how Yonekuni’s deep voice triggered the animal inside him. Giving the head of the blond’s cock a swipe with his tongue, gathering up more pre-cum that had built up, keeping his gaze on his lover as he did so. “You’re usually not active in the morning-“

The words that paused, the tensing of the body under him while the reptile sniffed loudly and deeply, catching the widening of blue eyes before they narrowed into slits. “Yo-you entered it!”

Entered? Entered what? His confusion must have shown on his face as Yonekuni sighed under his breath, running a hand through his hair as the blond urged him up. Crawling up Yonekuni’s body, hiding his amusement when his lover groaned, resting against the hard and damp cock, lining up his flesh against Yonekuni’s. “I always wondered if and when you would enter your mating season.” Listening quietly as Yonekuni started to explain, shivering when fingertips crawled up the side of his neck. “Your pheromones,” the slight tap of Yonekuni’s fingertips against his neck, just below his ears, slowly crawling down his skin, “right here are telling me how receptive your body is. How welcome I would be if I were to just do what I wanted with your body.” Feeling himself start to shiver, the words that Yonekuni spoke, leaning in for more, almost as if he was ready to give his lover what he wanted.

“You know I’m never going to let you out of this bed for the next couple of days,” lips moved against his as the blond spoke, trailing down to pause at te juncture of his neck and shoulder, “you should prepare yourself.” Hands that cupped his bare ass, pulling him closer while fingers crept to pull his cheeks apart, exposing the tiny hole that accommodated the girth of Yonekuni’s cock. Tips of said fingers rubbing against the small hole, he ducked his head in embarrassment when he felt himself twitch, wanting more than just the brief rubbing.

Moving his hips, silently urging Yonekuni on.

~

Flushing at the memory of the night before, he stretched his arms above his head before reaching over to the side of the bed for his blond lover. Though his body was sore and the slick like feeling that Yonekuni had left inside him, he could only think of more. The rapidly heating of his cheeks as felt his body call for something that only Yonekuni could give him, he frowned when he felt the warm sheets but no body. Opening his eyes just enough to look over where the blond reptile usually slept, finding it empty. The shadows of the room were deceiving, seeing movement through sleep filled eyes, rubbing at them when he heard the sound of someone tripping, the curse that rang through the air. Sitting up quickly, he looked around the bedroom before reaching over to the night stand, slipping his glasses on before seeing more clearing in what little light that filtered through the closed curtains. Catching movement from the foot of the bed and a mop of blond hair that appeared.

Wide, blue eyes were the first that caught his attention, the sight of them darting back and forth, taking in the whole room. Hiding the sound of amusement as the male looked around like a lost child, it was the words that the blond spoke that had his amusement fading. “W-what,” the shake of a head before Yonekuni tried again, licking his lips before trying again, “what happened?” The hesitant voice, unlike the confidence that the heavyweight usually had when he spoke. The uncertainty and almost, fear. But he knew that couldn’t be it, never once had he seen an ounce of fear in his lover.

“Yonekuni, what are you doing on the floor?” Pushing away the blankets that covered his body, climbing on top of the bed and crawled down towards the edge of the bed, staring down at the blond. Pants that were tangled around feet, confirming and answering his own question. Smiling softly, he rested his head on his hands as he eyed the broad shoulders and the strong chords of muscles that made up the heavyweight’s strong neck.

“Come back to bed, okay? Did you tell me that you weren’t going to allow me out of bed-“

“Fu-Fujiwara!”

The color of embarrassment that quickly started to spread across Yonekuni’s cheeks, watching the male as he scrambled up off the floor. Biting down on the inside of his cheek, seeing the twitching of the blond’s flesh, watching the cock start to harden despite the look of shock that Yonekuni was sending him. Unable to tear his eyes away from the growth, watching as Yonekuni’s cock strained and grew, darkening in color, matching the color that was covering his own cheeks. “W-what are you doing here? In my room?” Cocking his head in confusion, he stared at the blond before Yonekuni turned his head away, cheeks darkening even more as the heavyweight ran his hand through his blond hair. Teeth that bit down on a lower lip before releasing and licking at the faint mark that teeth had left behind.

“I-is this real? T-That you’re in my room-” A swallow, watching his lover’s adam’s apple bobbing before the male tried again “I never thought I’d see this happen.”

The animal inside him stirred, something wasn’t right. Not only were Yonekuni’s words not making any sense, the confidence that blond oozed was now gone, replaced by an uncertainty that didn’t suit his lover at all. About to open his mouth, the words that fell from Yonekuni’s lips had him freezing, his fingers that were itching to pull the reptile into his arms were now clenching at the blankets below.

“T-this must be some kind of dream. You, Fujiwara. In my room, showing up in my room when you weren’t originally there to begin with.” A touch to his chest, the familiar feeling that always came with Yonekuni’s touch was there and yet, it felt different. Almost as if it was wrong, the wrong touch to his bod. He caught the murmured words of a dream before the blond spoke up louder, the excitement that started to build, replacing the uncertainty in Yonekuni’s voice. “What ever this dream is, I’m not going to pass it up.”

With his lips stolen, the brief touch of a tongue against the seam of his lips, tracing the edges of them, urging him to open up. Shirou parted, attempting to protest, to find out why the male was acting out of character found himself distracted by the thrust of a tongue inside his mouth. He should protest, should speak up and tell Yonekuni that something was wrong. That everything that was going on felt off somehow. But the hand that was splayed across his chest moved, fingers finding and teased his nipples into hardness. The sharp pinch and flicking from a thumb had his determination in telling Yonekuni that something was wrong was rapidly dying, forgetting what he wanted to say. The sharp nip to his bottom lip, the soothing feel of a lick, as though the animal that Yonekuni silently apologizing for the pain. Slowly opening his eyes as Yonekuni pulled back, gaze going from the wet and swollen lips up to cheeks that were dusted with color, the soft touches to his body and the heated stare that had him forcing himself to keep from fidgeting under the intense look.

Unused to such attention, he couldn’t help looking away, feeling as though he was a virgin all over again. The feel of a hand on his chin, fingers lifting and turning his head back towards the one he was avoiding. “No, don’t look away. I’m not sure if I’m dreaming, because you feel so real to me-” “That’s because I am real, Yonekuni. Don’t you remember last night? Telling me that you’re never going to let me out of bed-” Memories quickly rose, feeling his face heating up as the echoes of the night before flashed in his mind.

Swallowing hard, he fought with himself in trying to keep his voice level, to not show the want that was now flowing through his body. He didn’t catch the darting of blue eyes that raked his body, scanning down and freezing at the evidence of his arousal. Never catching the clenching of hands nor the widening of blue eyes, the trembling and the flare of his lover’s soul. Struggling to keep his own soul in control, it wasn’t every day that Yonekuni let go of the control he had. “Wha-” The rapid shake of a blond head, blue eyes narrowing into slits that gave way to what the male’s true nature was. “No, I’m not going to try and question to what’s going on and how you got into my room. I thought that you completely rejected me the last time I tried to ask you.”

Reaching up to cup Yonekuni’s cheek, holding the reptile still as he searched in the blond’s blue eyes before speaking up. “I don’t know what’s going on and why you’re acting strange, but Yonekuni, you should know that I have never rejected you-“

Watching the heavyweight tear away from his touch, rearing up to glare down at him. “No, you’ve been rejected me since we both entered our last years of school. No matter how many times,” lips curled back as the blond spoke, revealing teeth that seemed sharper than normal, watching them slowly start to elongate, “I’ve tried to approach you, you gave me that friendly smile, the same goddamned one that you give everyone else and rejected me. Rejecting my offer!”

For the first time in his life, he felt the shiver of fear run through his body. Body frozen as Yonekuni’s soul flared above him in anger, fingers curling into his shoulders, digging and almost as if the one he loved was trying to claw through his skin to his bones and further deeper. This-this wasn’t the Yonekuni that he knew. A stranger that wore his lover’s face.

~

The figure that leaned against the door frame continued to stare at him, arms folded while hands clenched and unclenched, slowly and patiently, waiting for his answer. Cool, gray eyes watched him through the glasses that the heavyweight canine wore. “What are you talking about? Not want me? This whole relationship between us, was it just a joke to you?” He couldn’t stop the hurt that entered his voice. Was everything that they’ve been through a lie? It couldn’t be. He knew when people were lying to him, had a knack of figuring out and then, finding out when others were plain out lying to his face. When no answer came from the silent canine, he pulled back just enough to study the male. The downturn of lips, watching them press together into a tight line before a pink tongue slipped out to lick at the seams. Eyes that had been cool when the male had opened the door were now avoiding his. The slight tilt of a head and the second lick of lips.

Fighting back the knowledge that wanted to break free and tell the wolf that everything that had been spoken was just a lie. Instead, he played along with a game that he had no clue was going on.

“You don’t want me? You yourself told me last night that you loved me-“

Pausing his words, frowning as he leaned in, attempting to catch the intoxicating scent that had turned him on the night before. The same scent that told him Shirou had entered his mating season. The scent was there, muted and barely existent, almost as if it was just a lingering scent. Leaning in even further, trying to capture the intoxicating scent that had turned him on the night before. “Somethings not right, you should have entered your mating season and yet, what pheromones that you are releasing are weak.”

The sudden dark flush that quickly covered Shirou’s cheeks took him by surprise, watching the color creep down as the male kept his gaze away from him. Following as Shirou attempted to back away, the hand that was held up as Shirou tried to stop him from following him even further “Y-you shouldn’t have been able to tell. I’ve been hiding and covering the scent so well. In fact,” gray eyes narrowed at him, “you haven’t noticed it in the past two years, why now all of a sudden are you interested?” Something wasn’t right, Shirou had control, he’d give the canine that, but his control only went so far. He hadn’t advanced that far into the madararui world to be able to hide the fact that his body had entered his mating season. And the anger that the canine showed, he couldn’t tell if it was just the fake anger that Shirou sometimes showed or if it was natural anger that the canine tried to hide.

“Why shouldn’t I be interested? You’re my lover, so of course I’d be interested. In fact,” nosing the underside of Shirou’s chin, snuffing and breathing in the scent that Shirou gave off, “I told you last night that I wasn’t going to let you out of bed. You should have stayed in my bed instead of starting this “chase”.” Reaching out, pulling Shirou close before pulling up the shirt that the male wore. Skin that was pale, never being kissed from the sun, was free of the marks that he had left behind the night before. Nipples that he had teased and plucked into hardness over and over again were flat, no signs of them being red and slightly swollen from his attention.

“What the hell is going on?” Words escaped from his throat as he touched the pale chest, catching the shiver that ran through the dark haired male’s body. “You’re not carrying my scent nor the marks that I left on your body.” The narrowing of eyes as the male pulled away, leaving the hand that he had up dangling in the air, dropping it to his side.

“Y-you weren’t joking when you said when you said you didn’t love me.”

Clenching his hands at his side, stepping back before he shook his head. “No, no! What the fuck is going on?” The questions vocalized, ringing loudly in the quiet morning. He didn’t care that the one before him stiffened and the flicker of uncertainty that crossed his face. He didn’t care that Shirou was looking around them, as though the male was afraid that they were drawing too much attention. Was that shame he caught in the heavyweight’s eyes? Never had he seen Shirou feel shame, almost as if he was afraid of others finding out about things that were best kept a secret. “T-this must be some kind of nightmare! I was with you the night before, you woke me up by sucking me off-“

The sudden gasp, faint as it was, broke him from his tirade, watching heat crawl along the male’s cheeks. Seeping into pale skin and turning it into a color that he usually enjoyed seeing. But at the moment, he could only narrow his eyes and watch the heavyweight squirm underneath his gaze. “I don’t know what’s going on, but you-you’re not the Shirou I know. The Shirou I know wouldn’t deny the emotions he felt. He would never treat me the way you’ve been treating me-” The color that had turned Shirou’s cheeks a dark color flushed even more at his words, the darting of eyes and the stance that the male took, hiding his body from his gaze. Sharp eyes followed the swallow, the movement of muscles as the body shifted.

“Don’t tell me you’re a virgin. At your age, you should have been fucked several times.” The words rolled off his tongue with ease after so many years of lashing out at those he didn’t care for. Sharp and insensitive, the flinch that the dark haired male gave left a sour feeling in him, despite the fact that this wasn’t his lover. This person could only be a stranger, wearing his lover’s face. “You are, aren’t you? And you’re turned on from what I’ve said. That means… you were lying to me, weren’t you? You do have feelings for me.” Pale eyes widened behind the glasses that he wore, the slitting of pupils and the sudden rush of heat as the male lost control, revealing his true form. A high pitch whine and the rush of pheromones as the male lay before him. The bushy tail that slowly moved back and forth in a slow wag, tempting and calling to him.

Hand reaching out, he couldn’t help the trembling of his body, hesitating for a moment while he asked himself why his heart was being so fast.

~

“How can you say that you never rejected me? I’ve been approaching you all throughout school, asking you to mate with me. But every single time I’ve asked, you’d shoot me down.” Fingers that had been digging into his shoulders, leaving marks that would soon become bruises, gently ran down the side of his cheeks. Fingertips tipping his chin up, forcing him to look up into Yonekuni’s blue eyes. “I know I messed up, turning you down when we were children, but I just want to fix it.” Missing the touch as Yonekuni grabbed his hand and brought it up to his lips. The kiss to his knuckles, the brush of lips in a memory of the kiss that Yonekuni had given him at the Christmas party so long ago. A second kiss that followed, the barest hints of teeth that nipped at his skin. Pulling his hand free of Yonekuni’s hold, exploring Yonekuni’s face before trailing his hands down the broad chest, pale from the lack of sun. Nipples that seemed to beg for a touch, just a single caress. “You don’t know how much I regret treating you in the past. If I had known what you were at the time, I wouldn’t have rejected you.”

Swallowing past the lump that grew in his throat, the pang in his chest as his heart squeezed. He wanted to believe the words that Yonekuni spoke. Wanted to ignore the words that hit him just as bad as the treatment that Yonekuni had originally put him through during the years he had stayed by the blond’s side as a “friend”. Although Yonekuni wasn’t acting like the way he usually did, his personality turning on it’s side, he thought the blond wanted to be with him because he cared for him. Not because of what he was. But the confession that had slipped past the reptile’s lips and the regret that he caught in blue eyes. The fact that Yonekuni only regretted treating him in such a way because of his linage. Choking back the sound that wanted to escape, he couldn’t let on to Yonekuni how those words, though he knew it meant well, hurt more than he could imagine,

“Back in middle school, when you first approached me, I thought you were nothing but a mere monkey, trying to get close. But after that day, you changed everything around for me.”

As Yonekuni began to speak, telling a story that seemed vaguely familiar.

~

It was the yearly coming of age party for those of madararui blood, though he knew that the focus was not on all the lightweights and the middleweights that came, but on those heavyweights and the top heavyweights of Japan. Glancing around the large dining hall, set inside a lavish hotel, Yonekuni curled his lip in disgust at the sight of those who seemed to be in shock over the everything. Most likely they wouldn’t get a chance like this again to set foot in the hotel for a party. Still, it wasn’t every day that those who hide themselves away from the rest of the world come together for one night. To create connections for some and for others, to find a partner while they were young. Pulling at the tie that he had slipped on just an hour ago, he spied his younger brother off to the side, eyeing the girls that approached the nekomata. He didn’t have to look to know that he was catching the attention of other girls. Could feel the heat and the weight of their glances at him. But reading what was written on their faces was easy. He knew that they imagined, fancied themselves in love with him. But deep down, he knew that they were after what his family had and what his blood was. Settling back where it was comfortable, he watched and lured those easy enough to fall for the charade that he put on.

The music soft, urging those that mingled to start dancing and explore more, the welcoming speech that was given, looking around to see and find those that he knew. Girls that were friends and those that were more than just friends, his gaze landed on the one person that had him freezing in his spot. Dark hair and glasses that he had broken just weeks ago, now sitting perched on the boy’s nose. The heart break that his cruel words caused was no longer on the male’s face, replaced with friendliness that irritated him for a reason that he didn’t want to explore. As if the crowd parted for the one who entered, he felt the heated gaze on him before the male continued to look around, dismissing him. Looking around, was someone around that the male didn’t want to see? Shaking his head, giving the girl at his side a reassuring smile before excusing himself, slipping between those that stopped to chat with him and with others that they knew. Making his way to the male’s side, stopping just a few feet away.

“What’re you doing here?” His question asked, voice low as to keep others from listening in on their private conversation. He didn’t want others to know why he was speaking with the male, it wasn’t any of their damned business anyway. Eyes flickering to the lick of a bottom lip and the swallow, the tilt of lips as the male answered. The calm expression that the dark haired male wore irritated him for a reason that he didn’t know and would later find out why.

“Why are you asking me? I’m here just like you are, Madarame, I was invited. It’s the coming of age for all madararui, not just you. I never took you for being selfish. But then, I guess I shouldn’t have expected much from you.” The cool response and though he caught a slight flicker of interest in those gray eyes, no other emotion showed on the male’s face to indicate what the boy was feeling.

“B-but that can’t be! You’re just a monkey… unless!” The nod at his gasp, the corners of lips that twitched as a humorless smile start to grow. The slow release of hard earned control

“You’re too quick to judge someone, Madarame. You should look beyond the borders that people put up. Though, it’s funny. I thought you’d be different the other heavyweights out there.” Swallowing hard at the power and the strength that slowly lapped at his skin, the faint form that radiated over the boy before him, briefly before the form was pulled back quickly, as though it was never there. “I approached you earlier because you intrigued me. I was curious and well, let’s just say something else. But the quick judgement that you passed and the harsh treatment when you thought that i was just a monkey, a male, I’m how hesitant. If you can’t see beyond the gender and the mask that one wears, why should I bother trying?” When a hand reached up, brushing against his cheek, he jerked back, forcing himself not to blush at the heat of the barely there touch. The throbbing of his body from just a brush, feeling as though he was a young boy all over again. Biting his tongue, he voiced the question that he would continue to think about in the years to come.

“W-why?” He asked, his voice low and rough. “Why didn’t you tell me what you are earlier?”

“Why? You have to ask?” The heavy sigh that filled the space between them as the newly revealed madararui looked down at the floor, as though he was gathering his thoughts. “If I were to approach and let you know what I am, you may be like the others that approach me, wanting something from me. Look around you, Madarame. Those who are born into a position below us will use whatever means they can to approach a heavyweight. There are some that will become life long friends while others will want to use to their advantage.” Pale eyes looked around, as though he was searching for someone. Someone who was more important than him before returning to him. “I thought that by approaching you as a monkey, without using what I was, to be a friend from the basic of levels and then, something more. I guess I was wrong.” The cool gaze broke away from his, following where the male was looking. A tanned boy, messy black hair that broke away from a group of friends, approaching them.

“I should have known that my attempt of friendship would fail.”

Narrowing his eyes at the hand that was placed on the boy’s shoulders and the dark look that the intruder shot him, he could feel his body stiffen at the sudden displeasure at the sight of the hand that was on the boy’s shoulder. “Let’s go, Shirou. You shouldn’t hide yourself away like this.” Unable to catch the murmured words that must have been the intruder’s name and the slight incline of a head as the male agreed, light laughter that followed as the boy was guided away. Only watching the male walk away, the pause and the words that would follow him into the final years of school before heading off to the university, the look that was shot over a shoulder.

“By the way, Madarame, congratulations on wining the swim meet.”

He didn’t catch the coloring of the boy’s cheeks, only remembering the heat that saved him from the brink of death. Could it be that the one who saved him was the one he had just talked to? Heart racing at the possibility. It had to be him, it had to! How many madararui in Japan had the heat of the one who saved him? Almost as if fate was against him, the two were swallowed up by the small crowd. Staring into the group, struggling to find the pair as they walked away, almost as though they were never there. Heart hammering, feeling his body start to tremble, he held back the sound of disappointment. It was only when he met back up with Kunimasa did he explain everything that had happened.

The girl who hung on the nekomata’s arm stared at him, he could see the calculating in her eyes, almost as though she were debating to either stay with Kunimasa or switch over to him. Stomach clenching, he turned his attention to his brother, seeing the surprised look on the jaguar’s face. “The one you rejected is the one that saved you?” Wondering if he had imagined the pity that laced the nekomata’s words and the shake of a dark head. “Just try again, Yonekuni, what else can you do?”

~

“And I’ve been trying ever sense,” Yonekuni explained, watching Shirou’s expression change from shock and confusion, the narrowing of gray eyes, “I guess it didn’t help that when I approached you, girls would run up and speak about the night before. Of when I slept with them. And the idea that I brought up caused any progress that I made with you to disappear.” Frustration was easy to pick up in his voice as he spoke. He didn’t have a clue to why Fujiwara to show up in his room, naked and wanting, smelling of a scent that he had only dreamt of. Unwilling to question why the one he was chasing was in his bed, he only reached out, rubbing the pad of his thumb against a slightly swollen and wet bottom lip, hissing at the nip of Shirou’s teeth gave his thumb.

“But how you ended up in my bed, naked in the way that I’ve only imagined you, is a dream come true.” The words escaped from his lips before he could stop it, feeling embarrassed at the tone of his voice while warmth spread through his chest. Catching the coloring of the canine’s cheek, he followed what his soul whispered to him, leaning in to nuzzle the underside of Shirou’s chin. Tongue darting out to lick and taste the skin that he had fantasized about. He didn’t pay any sort of attention to the stiffening of the male’s body as he listened to the call of Shirou’s pheromones, the teasing and taunting, alerting him to a rare chance. Body trembling, he slipped his hand down, fingers splayed to feel the quick rise and fall of the heavyweight’s pale chest, the race of a heart that pounded against the palm of his hand.

Breathing deeply, he caught a familiar scent that clung to the male’s skin. A voice in the back of his mind whispered and spoke, telling him to remember where the scent came from. It took him a moment that the scent that mixed in with the wolf’s scent was that of his. His own scent was clinging to Shirou in a way of marking, a mixture of both his and Shirou’s. Moving further down, excitement that filled him before he paused, freezing when he caught the marks that darted across Shirou’s pale skin, all thoughts of that it was his scent that Shirou carried, only angered by the sight of the hickeys and slight scratches on Shirou’s skin.

“W-what’s this? Did you fuck another before slipping into my bed? I-I never thought you’d be someone like this. That you’d be…like me.” A pang in his chest at the thought of the once pure male acting like him, sleeping with those that approached him. Watching teeth worrying a bottom lip, the lick as the male soothed away what he had done while pale eyes held his as the canine spoke.

“You don’t remember? You, Yonekuni, made these marks on me-“

Pushing Shirou’s head into the pillow, knowing that the male would have the print of his hand on his skin as he Shirou’s jaw at an awkward angle. Catching the wince and the panic that filled gray eyes, his lips curled back over his teeth as he spoke.

“No! I would remember if I made them. I would remember everything about your body if I did this to you.” Almost defiant eyes watched him, the daring look that the heavyweight wore. He wasn’t surprised when a hand came up to clamp at his arm, the strength that was shown as Shirou pulled away from the hold that he had on him. Suspicion written across the male’s face, the avoidance of his touch when he reached out left him angry with both himself and with the male across from him. A voice from the other side of the room pulled him from his attention to the canine, words that just added more confusion on top of what Shirou had been trying to tell him.

“You don’t remember and if you actually remember, that would be a surprise. But you did actually make them.” The window that had been previously closed was now open, a breeze lifting the curtains, as though fabric was quietly telling them of the intruder who managed to get in without either he or Shirou noticing. Long, pale hair pulled back, his eyes darted from the man to the window screen that sat undamaged, sitting to the side. Clamping his lips shut while his tongue wanted to lash out, demand what the hell the man was doing in his room and put him in his place. Unable to tell if the man was that of madararui blood or monkey, he with drew from Shirou. “Yep, technically “you” made those marks. A you from this dimension.” He didn’t like the way the man tried to look around him, attempting to shield the intruder’s view of Shirou’s body. Moving and forcing the naked male behind him, uncaring that he, himself, was in the same state.

“What-no, who the fuck are you and what are you doing in my room? How the hell did you get in here anyway?”

“Tut, tut, one thing at a time.” The push of a visor that the male wore, revealing two different colored eyes. Resisting the urge to shiver in disgust as the male’s gaze raked across his body, searching behind him before the sigh and the muttered words that he caught. “I don’t know why these are picking up so much. Two cases in one week.” As if the man was aware of him and Shirou watching him, he spoke up louder, forcing to sound cheerful. “At least I don’t have to search and chase after you.” The shake of a head, hair that slipped free of the bindings were pushed away behind an ear. “Well, get dressed and I’ll explain.” The playful air that the man had been giving off was now gone, replaced by the seriousness that graced the unknown male’s face. Chancing a glance at Shirou, the color that had graced the canine’s face was now gone.

Watching the male struggle to understand, gray eyes that avoided his and the man’s, he barked out to the male to turn around before helping the shaken heavyweight to his feet. Reaching down for the pants that caused him to trip up, he eyed the quiet male from the corner of his eye. Lines of a strong back, broad shoulders that moved as the wolf dressed. Shirou’s body was just like he imagined, from what he had glanced at in the locker rooms during physical education. All the rejections that Shirou had given him, being on the verge of giving up. But when he had caught the look that Shirou had been given, the male hadn’t been aware of how he was looking at him. Only that look kept him moving, kept him from giving up.

Now, with Shirou in his room with scratches and hickeys, he marks that covered the canine’s body, the words that the stranger spoke. The scent that clung to Shirou’s skin, his scent gave him more hope to cling to. The chill of the morning air, reminding him that he needed to finish getting dressed, the feel of a jacket being placed on his shoulders and the presence of Shirou at his side. The edges of the cloth brushing up against his chin, the wolf’s scent wafting up to him, tickling his senses before he glanced over at Shirou, color slowly returning to pale cheeks.

“So tell me, what the hell is going on? What’re you talking about?”

Watching the male take a deep breath before pulling out a pen shaped object out of the belt around his waist. Dark in color, he barely got a glance as a sound filled the room while the visor slipped back down over the man’s eyes. Two pictures projected against the wall, recognizing the two that were shown, a mirror of him and the one next to him and the image of himself tripping over the pants he had struggled to put on just a while ago. “As you can see, you,” a hand towards him, “and a different version of you tripped at the exact same time and place. You see, there are multiple universes out there, dimensions really. Because the both of you tripped at the same time, you ended up switching places. So, when he,” a nod towards Shirou, “says that you made those marks, he’s telling the truth. It’s just not the “you” who made those marks.” The proud expression that the male word, proud int he fact that he managed to explain everything, though really, it seemed to be more confusing than anything. When the one next to him stayed quiet, watching the heavyweight, seeing him lost in though before his mind raced.

“Ready, Re-chan?” For a brief moment, Yonekuni thought he was talking to himself, but the muted words and the turn of a head, seeing the ear piece that was settled into the man’s ear. The grin the man wore started to spread and the nod of a head.

“What if… I don’t want to go back?” He found himself asking, reaching out to grasp at Shirou’s hand while the inquiring sound from the heavyweight wasn’t heard, focused on the man before him. “Why should I go back when I have everything and everyone I could ever want?” Only imagining eyes widening behind the visor before he scratched his head.

“I never really encountered someone who wanted to stay where they didn’t belong,” the long haired man mused, leaning back against the windowsill, “I mean, why be somewhere where you know they may not want you. Though it really sounds tempting, no, you’re going to have to go back.” The appraising look that the man wore, feeling it crawl across his skin once more. The same feeling he got when other males approached him. Disgust.

“No,” words were uttered as he dropped his hold on Shirou’s hand and reached out, snagging the device from the man’s loose grip, “if this is a world where I already have Fujiwara, why would I want to go back to my world? Why should I give this up?” He asked, glancing from the long haired man’s panicked expression to what he held in his hand. Words written in a language that was unfamiliar to him, he could only turn it over in his hand before curling his fingers around it. The sound of a crack before the object snapped , breaking it into pieces.

“Why-why did you do that? Now I can’t get you back!”

The smirk he wore was the only answer that he gave to the man, tossing the broken item at the man’s feet. It always felt good when he got his way, even if the man didn’t consent to allowing him to stay.

“Not good, this is not good at all.” The shake of ahead and the glare that the unnamed male sent him. “Now how am I supposed to send you back?” The man didn’t wait for an answer, turning away and muttering to himself. But then, the man could be talking to the other person via the ear piece that he wore.

“Why did you do that, Yonekuni?” The sight of clothes covering the body he coveted left an ache in his chest, despite the fact that he had ordered Shirou to get dressed. He hadn’t gotten his fill of Shirou’s body, to explore the canine’s skin with his eyes and touch more than the male’s chest.

“I did it because I don’t want to go back,” a whisper just loud enough so Shirou could hear him, but low enough as so not to draw any attention from the man. Ignoring the disappointment that covered Shirou’s face, he couldn’t ignore the clench of his heart. He wouldn’t have thought that the male would be disappointed with his answer. If anything, he thought Shirou would be happy that he wanted to stay. After all, he was the better choice over himself, wasn’t he? Shaking his head, he look around “his” bedroom, looking exactly like his room, everything in place. The few steps to his dresser, if the layout of this bedroom was the same as his, than the little stash that he had hidden away would be in the exact same place. Giving himself a little smile, he pulled at the draw, finding the money that he had hidden underneath the clothes. “We really are the same,” murmuring softly, pocketing the money, “though I wonder what he’s saving up for.”

Making a grab for Shirou’s hand, frowning when the male pulled away. Lips biting down on a lower lip, the shy look that the heavyweight gave him before the hesitant nod. “I’ll go with you, Yonekuni, but you’ll have to tell me why you refused to go back.” The welcoming feeling that had originally been in Shirou’s pale eyes were now gone, replaced by a distance that he was familiar with. Swallowing past the growing lump in his throat, Yonekuni only nodded, guiding Shirou away from the male that had forgotten about them, urging Shirou out of the bedroom and to the front door, closing it softly behind. A quick turn of a key, locking the door. If the male had gotten into the apartment, his room, without them noticing, he would be able to get out with little to no problem.

“Let’s just hope that he doesn’t follow us.”

A sound that resembled a murmur of agreement, he felt a brush of a hand against his, longing to hold it. Holding back the sigh that started to build, he followed Shirou down and away from the apartment. He couldn’t help the nervousness that he felt, as though this was a date that he had been waiting for.

~

When he had reached out to touch the male’s fur, to find out if Shirou’s fur was just as soft as it looked, he wasn’t expecting his hand to be snapped at. The glare that was sent through narrowed eyes and the snarl as the canine’s soul retreated. The look in the male’s narrowed eyes, words that didn’t have to be vocalized to be understood. “Just because you’re confused, forgetting what you did to me doesn’t give you the right to touch me!” The defiant expression that graced the heavyweight’s face wasn’t something he’d normally see on Shirou’s face. “You say that I’m not the one you know, you’re not the one that I know.” The press of lips into a frown, eyes that examined him before a heavy sigh was released. “I-if what you say is true, then you’re aren’t the Yonekuni I know-” The sound of Shirou’s voice thickening, the rapid blinking of eyes before the loud sniff as the heavyweight pulled at his glasses and rubbed at his eyes.

“This-you’re just like him! He didn’t think his actions hurt anyone. Go! J-just go, I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” With those words, he watched as Shirou pulled back, attempting to close the door before he moved. Hands grasping at the door and the door frame, pushing his way further into the house.

“Please, just tell me what happened.”

The hard look in Shirou’s red rimmed eyes and the slight push of a bottom lip before the male worried on said lip. A habit that the one he knew had, a habit that he couldn’t get the wolf to let go of. He heard the mutter of the word “fine”, though he was sure he caught the words of “selfish” as well as something else. Waiting for the male to step back, the clearing of a throat and the forced words of “Fine, you best come in.” The door being opened wider, allowing him a glance before he stepped inside. Suppressing the urge to show that he felt the cold gazes on him, he slipped his shoes off before looking up to see the woman who answered the door staring at him. The power that had been bottled up was now being released. The protective stance she took and the calculating look that was shot at him.

Glancing over at the male that pushed himself up, moving to stand by the woman’s side, Shirou’s father. The two reminded him of the animals that were seen in the wild, though not in Japan. Pale eyes sizing him up, determining if he was a threat to them or not. Keeping his back stiff, as not to give them a reason to hate him, he followed through the silent and uncomfortable room, with its atmosphere stifling before reaching the stairs. The climb was silent, words that spun in his head and left his lips, wishing that he could instantly recall them.

“What the hell is going on? I didn’t know your parents were still alive!”

The look of horror that Shirou sent him, mentally kicking himself as the atmosphere tensed even further, chilling to a point that he kept his mouth shut. “H-How can you say something like that? My parents were sick, yes, but they’ve recovered. I never thought you’d have such a cruel streak to you, Madarame!”

“You’re definitely not my partner. The Shirou I know and l-love,” he swallowed, the word of affection still tripped and got tangled on his tongue, “wouldn’t be as cruel as you are.” He rarely gave praise to anyone, let alone a single person, but his lover wasn’t has blunt as the one who led him to his room.

Though the male, the same one that wore his lover’s face, was angry, he could see the fight leave him. Shoulders slumping as they reached the bedroom, following the heavyweight inside before the door closed with click. “I’m jealous,” Shirou admitted to him as he sat on the desk chair, opposite of him, “you seem awfully close to your partner-” words cut off, watching as teeth sink into a bottom lip, he could see the proud and strong creature start to curl into himself. Recognizing what the air that Shirou was giving off, he kept silent until it was the right moment to speak. “”For years, I’ve rejected you-him, he didn’t seem serious in his approaches. He’d come close to me, smelling of others. He may have not noticed the marks along his neck that the girls had placed there, but I saw them. Every single time, it felt as though he was making a conquest of me.” He wanted to comfort the canine, to tell him that it wasn’t true. But he didn’t know the him in this place.

“But, if you’re this serious about me-the other me, the one you know, then perhaps I should take the advances more serious.”

The heavy sigh as gray eyes avoided his, glancing at the floor and then to him before darting away once more, as though the male wanted to ask a question. To ask more about his relationship with his partner. With Shirou. Taking a deep breath, attempting to calm the nervousness that he felt, that he didn’t want to admit that was affecting him, he spoke the words he had always thought about but never voiced.

“I never knew what it was liked to be loved for who I am and not what I am, the way others have viewed me. He fell in love with me without even knowing anything about our world.” He swallowed thickly, mulling over the words that he was about to say. No one knew of the torment that he put himself through when he thought about the treatment he put the heavyweight through. “All the cruel things I’ve said to him, all the torment that I’ve put him through, he stuck by me. Loved me so much that he was willing to endure the pain of a one sided love.” He smiled softly to himself as he remembered the look of surprise on Shirou’s face that one day that changed everything for them. The first kiss that he had consciously given Shirou, the color of cheeks as he took the male and made him his. “I’m surprised that he stuck with me, especially since I’ve been so selfish with him.”

Staring down at the floor, he didn’t want to see the expression that the male was wearing, didn’t want to see the laughter that he knew was in the male’s gray eyes. Thoughts that were running through his mind, the words that had slipped from his lips, confessing what had been bugging him for so long. He couldn’t tell anyone what he was feeling. Couldn’t tell Kunimasa, he had his pride to think of, after all. “I want to monopolize him, to hide him away so no one knows of what I have.” The idea of hiding Shirou away had hit him just a few weeks ago, watching others lean closer and though he knew that they were just classmates and friends, Shirou couldn’t see that they were interested in him. At times, such thoughts scared him. The possessive feelings that raced through his veins, the need to cover the wolf in his scent had taken over. He kept that silent, not wanting to let the male on to what he was feeling, he would soon find that out himself.

“The “me” here is most likely the same, though he may not show it. He probably wants to monopolize your time so you’re the only one paying attention, the only one nice to him.” He admitted, watching Shirou’s head jerk up and color flood the canine’s cheeks.

“Y-you really think so?”

Giving a slight nod, moving over when the heavyweight pushed himself off the chair and sat next to him. “I guess the other me is lucky to have you-“

“No,” softly disagreeing, staring down at his hands, “I’m lucky to have him. If he were smarter, he would see how I treat him and find someone that would treat him better,” he admitted, biting down on his cheek. Curling his fingers at his knees before pausing and remembering his words from earlier. The season that Shirou, both of them, had entered. “Shit! I’ve got to get back. I don’t want him to even dare touch Shirou!”

“Now that I found you, it shouldn’t be a problem,” an unfamiliar voice spoke up from the side window, “really, you people are just too much. So much trouble.” From the open window, he saw a dark haired woman fold her arms along the bottom of the window sill, looking comfortable, despite the window being on the second story. The dark visor covered her eyes, he could still feel the cool gaze as she evaluated both him and the one next to him. “Second time this month, this is just getting out of control.” The woman muttered to himself, easily removing the screen covering the window before climbing inside with little trouble.

“Let’s get this over with, shall we?” The loud click of a button as she held out a device the resembled a large pen, pointing it off to the side. Two images projected, though not on the wall, but in mid air. His Shirou was looking up at him, confusion in the canine’s warm eyes and the sight of another by the male’s side. Gritting his teeth, he watched the man’s mouth more and though no sound escaped, he could only guess what happened when the picture blurred and disappeared. The brief mutter of worry, catching the nervous glance and the curse, the push up of the visor, revealing two different colored eyes before the woman lifted her hand to her ear, listening and nodding.

“I’ll make this short. You!” A point towards him. “Swapped places with another version of yourself in this universe or rather, this dimension. Unfortunately, there was an incident on the other side and you won’t be going home right now-“

A hand lifted again, pressing against her ear once more before she sighed. “Look, just don’t disappear on me and we’ll be able to return you home sometime tomorrow.” Glancing at Shirou, seeing the canine’s gaze glued to spot that the images had been projected on, the curling of fists at the male’s side as the wolf gave his soul a power flare before the trembling started. It looks like he wasn’t the only one affected by the image.

“You’re wrong, he doesn’t care for me. You saw it, didn’t you? The look he was sending his partner was easy to see.”

“But that, my partner, is essentially you-“

“That just means he doesn’t want me, but a different version of me. A nicer-“

Fighting back the sound of frustration, Shirou was stubborn in his belief, no matter what universe and dimension. Reaching out to tangle his fingers through the back of Shirou’s hair, holding the male still. Silencing the upset wolf the best way he could, the tip of his tongue seeking and finding, parting shocked lips. The hesitant touch and rumble of agreement before he pulled back. The rush of emotions that crossed Shirou’s face, settling on shock and desire.

“My partner, Fujiwara Shirou, is the same as you. He’s uncertain, he doesn’t have the confidence that he should have. You’re the opposite of him and yet, you’re the same. I should be jealous. Fuck, I am jealous. Jealous of myself.” His confession was met with silence as the male took in everything he was saying. “Just before this, he asked me if I have ever experienced the pain of rejection. And I told him no.” He gave a humorless chuckle that trailed off into an uncomfortable sound. “Maybe this is some sort of karma that was coming back for my treatment of him and others.”

Hearing the swallow as Shirou looked up at him, the murmur of his name before he schooled his features. He wasn’t one to spill such secrets, let alone to Shirou, even though the male next to him was completely different from the Shirou that he knew and loved. “Believe what I say when I tell you, he hasn’t given up. Just-just believe me when I say that he does care for you. Don’t be quick to shoot down the notion.” The barest of a nod, the feel of a head resting against his shoulder. “Be more honest with your feelings, I’m sure the other me is getting desperate to be by your side.”

A murmured sound of agreement, feeling Shirou turn his head while a warm hand covered his before he felt the wolf stiffen and pull away from him. It seemed Shirou didn’t believe him nor did the heavyweight want him to touch him. He could only imagine if this was how Shirou felt before everything came out into the open. Hands itching to pull the male closer, Yonekuni sighed and closed his eyes, wishing that this mess like nightmare was over. Wanting nothing more than to wake up from the dream.

~

“So tell me why you chose to break what that man had to take you home.” Keeping his voice controlled, not wanting to give any sort of hint to the worry that he was feeling as he held the hot cup close to his body. The heat of the coffee radiated through the ceramic cup and to his hands, the warmth seeping into his unusually cool hands, temporarily warming him. The pit that resembled his stomach clenched at the look that the blond shot him before the heavyweight reached out and plucked the cup out of out of his hands. “Why did you refuse to go back? What do you have to gain by staying here?”

“Why should I go back? Back to a world where you won’t give me the time of day, I’d rather stay here, with you.”

“But you don’t belong here… and my heart belongs to another.” Shirou reached out, pulling back the cup that Yonekuni had taken away, the grip that appeared on his wrist.

“Why? The one you love is essentially me, so I should just stay here.”

Though the words rang with arrogance, he caught the trepidation hidden in the depths of the blond’s eyes. The fear of rejection was easy to see, despite the fact that the reptile was trying to show that he wasn’t worried. Yonekuni was showing a side of himself that he wasn’t even aware that the heavyweight had. A side that Yonekuni kept hidden. And while he loved Yonekuni, loved him with all his heart, but the manipulation that the heavyweight reptile used was too much at times. Releasing the breath that he held in a silent sigh.

“Y-you’re completely different from the Yonekuni I know,” Shirou began, trying to gently reject the blond, “besides, you don’t care for me, do you? It’s the other me that you want and love, right? No, don’t deny it!” His words came out harsher than he intended when he caught sight of the opening his mouth to protest what he was saying. Wishing that he could take back the words that he had spoken. “You didn’t see how he was looking at you, did you? The possessive look that the one you want wore. You’re so caught up in yourself that you didn’t see what he was feeling!”

He didn’t realize how loud his voice had gotten or the fact that he had slammed his hands on the table, rattling the cups that stood in front of both him and Yonekuni. With his chair pushed out and at his feet, hands braced on either side of the cup of coffee, he could feel the stares and the gazes of those around them. Breathing out a sigh, Shirou silently cursed himself before sitting down and brushing away his bangs, resting his forehead against his head. What Yonekuni told him, his words didn’t add up, if going by the expression his “other” self wore. If Yonekuni had been rejected so many times, then why did the male himself have such a sad look on his face? The blond before him was holding back information.

“Yonekuni.. you lied to me, didn’t you? You’re not telling everything.” Watching the blond head jerk up in surprise and the sudden slump of shoulders.

“Yeah, you’re right, you know. I never thought about his feelings. Nor did I pay attention in the room, to the picture that the man showed.” The deep breath that the blond in front of him before the truth slipped free. “You’re completely right, you know. I never thought of anything but myself. It’s just, I screwed up when I first asked you-him.” Words spoken quickly to cover the slip, the embarrassment that decorated the blond’s cheeks. “It’s true that I approached him, asking him to be with me. But as he was about to say yes, I screwed things up so badly. Instead of saying that we should just be seclusive, that I would be the only one for him and the same for me, I said that we could date other people as well. I’ve been trying to make up for it ever since. To clear up the mistake that I’ve made.”

So unlike the Yonekuni that he knew, catching the despair that covered the heavyweight’s face before reaching out to clasp at the blond’s hand. The chill of Yonekuni’s skin reminded him of all the times that Yonekuni had come over when it rained. The cool skin that slid against his in the attempts to warm up.

“If you approach him and clear up the misunderstanding that you created, then everything should work out.” Though his words were spoken with the truth that he felt, he couldn’t help but wonder what he said would work. The look that Yonekuni gave him, the hope that filled blue eyes reminded him once again that this man was completely different from the Yonekuni he knew.

“You’re warm, you know that?” The question murmured low for his ears only, catching the soft smile. “I always hoped that I could have a chance to experience that heat that saved me.”

Giving the male a reassuring smile, Shirou couldn’t help looking over the blond’s face, looking for any differences that would help him stand out from his lover. With the way lips curled into a smile and blue eyes that lit up, the Yonekuni that sat before him was the same as the Yonekuni that he loved the night before. “It’s true, you know,” the squeeze to his hand that pulled him from his examination of the blond’s face, “that I didn’t want to go back. And I still don’t- but I will!” The rush of words, the flush that covered Yonekuni’s face as the blond caught the doubt in his eyes. The blond was trying to convince him.

“It feels as though this is the first time I approached you. After the party, I mean. The nervousness that I felt and the rejection. The pain.”

“And I’m the cause of this,” Shirou couldn’t help admitting, “when Yonekuni laughed and mocked a guy who was rejected. I asked him if he ever experienced rejection. And that he shouldn’t laugh at someone-” his words were hushed by the finger against his lips.

“You don’t have to say anything.”

The feeling of guilt that grew and rose in his chest at the thought of why Yonekuni, his lover, couldn’t be as open as the one who sat across from him. Resisting the urge to lick at the finger that was against his lips, to taste the salt of the male’s skin, he could feel himself heat up at his thoughts. The Yonekuni in front of him wasn’t his lover, wasn’t the one that he loved. And yet, he couldn’t help the quickening of his heart. Unintentionally releasing his pheromones, the guttural sound that rumbled from the blond’s chest caught him by surprise. The finger against his lips dropped away while Yonekuni’s gaze dropped to the table, the coloring to the heavyweight’s cheeks darkened.

“Please, just let me have this one chance.”

Emotion that his lover refused to show or admit he even had, he didn’t even have to ask what the heavyweight was begging for. The heat and hunger in the reptile’s eyes that called out to his animal side. It wasn’t cheating, was it? His Yonekuni and the one in front of him were basically the same person. Right? Giving himself a mental shake, the look that had him giving in, swallowing hard, he found himself nodding. Pushing back his chair as he stood, watching the blond nearly scramble to his feet to join him at his side.

~

The silence in the room seemed over powering as he glanced around the slowly darkening room. Pushing his hair behind his ear, he gave a silent sigh of frustration while he glanced down at the sleeping figure that used his lap as a pillow. After talking, trying to explain everything from his side, he lost track of time, watching the wolf start to nod off, moving into a more comfortable position. Which meant his lap. It didn’t help him that the male had forgotten to stop the flow of pheromones that his body was giving off. Or maybe Shirou was doing it on purpose, he didn’t know. Attempting to shift his body, wincing at the feel of the canine nuzzling against the front of his pants, glancing down to see the tip of the heavyweight’s nose brushing against the straining clothing. A sleepy sound that resembled a mumbled please, looking up when he felt the gaze of a predator.

The faintest sound of the door creaking open even further as Shirou’s birth mother looked in on them. Though her posture was just a little relaxed, he could see the tenseness in her shoulders. He wasn’t stupid though, he knew to read more into the expression that she gave him. The body language that warned him, without words, that if he dared to do anything to break her son’s heart, he wouldn’t live to see the next day. Swallowing past the lump in his throat that grew, nodding his head and he wondered, in the back of his mind, if his lover would have turned out a little more differently if his parents were still alive. If he had been raised by his birth parents instead of being adopted by the Fujiwara’s. Would his Shirou be like this?

Though he knew his treatment of the heavyweight didn’t help, the story that the one sleeping on his lap told him had him holding back the questions he wanted to ask. Pain and disbelief that etched across the heavyweight’s face as the story started to unfold, he could only nod his head in understanding, even if he didn’t fully understand.

Catching the nod of the woman’s head before the door closed as quietly as it opened, Yonekuni looked down once more at the sleeping figure in his lap. He was lucky enough to find the one who completed him, made him feel as though he was home in those welcoming arms. Finding himself reaching down to brush away the hair that settled against Shirou’s forehead, pausing to softly touch the hair between his fingertips. Smiling softly to himself, the dark hair was just as soft as he remembered. About to slip his fingers further into the male’s hair, the sound of a brief knock against the glass had him freezing and looking up and over his shoulder. The sight of the woman who had climbed out of the room just hours ago had returned.

Glancing from the window to the sleeping wolf in his lap and back up again, nodding his consent. Strange, he thought strangers wouldn’t wait for consent for entry. Neither of them had locked the window, more preoccupied in finding out what was going on, forgetting about it rather. With the visor pushed up and eyes narrowed in concentration, watching as the window was silently pushed up before the woman slipped inside, the screen still leaning up against the wall were it was left earlier.

“Good, you’re still here,” resisting the urge to roll his eyes at her, Yonekuni didn’t have to wait long for her to continue, “we should have you back to your original universe .”

Catching the light dusting of the woman’s cheeks, knowing that the sight of the one on his lap was the cause of it, he nodded. “Just don’t leave. You’ll be restored by tomorrow night at the latest.” Though he didn’t speak, he didn’t want the wake the sleeping male and he nodded once more, a habit that he didn’t want to continue, the silence that started to build became awkward. “Well, I guess I should show you this, though my partner warned me that you may not like it.” A picture was handed to him and though it was only that, a photograph, thin as a piece of paper, the two that were featured were moving. The sight of his lover and the one that wore his face, watching as the figures silently talked.

The finger against lips, he should be the one that should be touch Shirou, even if the one across from Shirou was pretty much him. And though the one that was touched Shirou was him, he couldn’t stand the jealousy that surged through him. Memories that he thought he had pushed away, memories of his “other” self and thoughts of the canine in love with that side of himself that he didn’t know. All the work that he went through in getting his lover to call him by his given name. He truest Shirou, trusted the canine with other people. But when it came to himself, he could only wonder if Shirou would notice that the one he was talking to wasn’t him.

If the heavyweight would notice that something was off with him.

It was the clearing of a throat that pulled him from his memories and thoughts of the past, looking down at the now crumpling photo, with the still moving figures before handing it back to the woman. It wouldn’t do him any good to keep it, knowing that when the sleeping male awoke and saw it, he would be more than upset.

“Can you give them a message?”

A quick nod was his answer as the woman took the photograph that was offered back.

“Tell him to keep his hands off of what’s mine.”

The secret smile that he was given before the woman slipped her visor back down and turned away, jumping out of the window with the faintest of of pops before silence reined once more. The gentle murmuring of the sleeping male, he didn’t want to tell Shirou that he felt uncomfortable comforting him. Unused to being kind, even to the male. Breathing deeply to calm his racing heart, leaning back against the bed and closing his eyes, he hoped that he would have a better understanding of what Shirou went through. The rejection and the pain. Craning his neck to watch the heavyweight turn over before laying back down.

Mentally counting down the hours until everything that had happened would be over.

~

The slam of the bedroom door echoed in the silent apartment, ignored by the blond as he pushed his soon to be lover on the bed, turning to lock the door. Cheeks flushed with excitement, lips swollen from his kisses and the sucks, the nips and licks to sooth the pain. The corners of lips that tasted just as sweet as the rest of the canine’s mouth. Just minutes before, leading the wolf into the apartment, pushing the heavyweight against the wall to taste what he had longed for. When they encountered no one, he had lead the male to his room. Even if his “brother” wasn’t there, he didn’t want chance an interruption. Turning back to Shirou, seeing him leaning back against his elbows, presenting him with a sight that had him swallowing.

He couldn’t believe his luck when Shirou agreed, trying to hide the trembling of his hands, the excitement that he felt at the chance of getting to be with the heavyweight before him. Pulling at the shirt he wore, nearly tearing the buttons off before managing to get it off and tossed to the ground. Quick fingers making easy work of the fastening of his pants, stepping closer to the bed before kneeling on it and moving in between parted legs that would soon cradle him. Trailing his hand up a cloth covered leg, feeling the canine below him shiver in anticipation. The rise and fall of Shirou’s chest, the teasing hints of pale nipples as the fabric of Shirou’s shirt parted, falling away from his chest. All of his dreams and fantasies paled in comparison to the sight that the male gave off.

Moving his hand further upward, the hardness that lay below his hand, catching gray eyes and seeing them widen as he unfastened the button and slowly lowered the zipper. The hard flesh that strained at the cloth of the male’s underwear, a damp spot forming from the leaking pre-cum. Bi ting down on the inside of his cheek as Shirou pushed against his touch, as though trying to force himself into the palm of his hand through the clothing he wroe. Unable to resist, grasping at the edge of the male’s underwear, slowly pulling it down, baring the tip of the male’s hard flesh. Over the sound of Shirou’s breath and the rumble of his name, a voice in the back of his mind whispered to pay attention to a sound that the male wasn’t making, that was coming from the other side of the room. Dismissing the voice, it was the sound a loud knock, almost like banging, that had him jerking his head up and baring his teeth in frustration. Glaring at the direction where the sound came from, the gasp from the one below him and the scrambling to cover up.

The long haired male from earlier stood on the other side of the window, waving. He didn’t want to think about how the man was standing out the window, when it was the second story. Looking back down at Shirou, the embarrassed expression on his face. The moment that had been growing between them was now ruined. Pulling back, he caught the waving of the man’s hand and the widening grin.

Not saying a word, Yonekuni watched as the man lifted the window up and stepped inside. “Giving me the slip earlier, but I’m lucky. You’re not that hard to find. I’m lucky that I tracked you down to the cafe gave me the slip once again.” Frustration laced the man’s words, a finger that was waved at him as he was lectured. “But I’m lucky that a friend of mind will be finished up a job here tomorrow and will allow me to use what you broke to send you back.”

“Well, good, fine, just get out of here-“

The shake of a head and the widening of the man’s grin, transforming into a self satisfied smirk, watching as the man removed his visor and leaned against the wall. “Since you decided to give me the slip earlier, well, let’s just say that I saw the perfect opportunity and took a picture of something you would think would be private. A copy was sent to my partner in your world.”

Mind racing with thoughts, why hadn’t he noticed the man’s presence? Where was the picture taken? Or was he just bluffing to get a rise out of him? The tilt of the pale haired male’s lips, almost as if he was laughing at him.

“Don’t believe me? Here.”

A crisp picture was pulled out and tossed to him, grabbing it as it started to flutter onto the bed. “He wasn’t happy to see was shown to him. But I do have a message for you.” A small recorder like device was pulled out, a brief click and a voice that sounded exactly like his spoke. He wasn’t a fool, he knew him self and could hear the possessiveness that coated the message. If there ever was a chance in his life that he would meet his other self, he knew what he could and would do.

“Did… did “he” see this picture”

Catching the shrug of shoulders as his eyes flitted from the picture to the man and back, not seeing the devious look in the man’s eyes before it was quickly covered up. “I’m sure he did. I heard that he was rather angry. He didn’t give any messages, but I wouldn’t want to bee you when you get back. Which, by the way, will be tomorrow, though I believe I already mentioned that.” Ducking his head, the scene at the small cafe coming back to him. He could picture Shirou’s reaction to the picture, despite what the man had told him, his hopes falling at the chances that the canine would welcome his advances. Silently cursing his rash decision, he barely felt the hand on his shoulder nor the encouraging words that Shirou silently whispered to him.

“See, if you hadn’t run off, none of this would h-have h-happened.” The stuttering of the man’s words and the rapid paling of his face gave him little satisfaction. If he was going to feel shitty about this, then he’d make sure someone else felt just as bad as him. And it seemed as the look that he shot the long haired man had his words stumbling to a halt.

“It’ll be okay,” words whispered for his ears only, the comforting hand on his arm, “just clear up this misunderstanding and the one from before.” He wanted to nod at the heavyweight’s words, wanted to agree with him, but deep down, he couldn’t shake the unease he felt. “If he’s anything like me, he’ll be in his m-mating season as well.” The stumble of the canine’s voice and the musky scent that flooded the room, catching the darkening of cheeks before the heavyweight looked away. “J-just follow your instincts. Don’t listen to your head, follow what you know deep down.”

Cracking a smile, he never thought he’d get advice from the wolf on how to court him. Giving Shirou his thanks, the heavy sigh from the man that they ignored, leaning in close, talking to the male and taking what Shirou said to heart.

~

“When you return, your memories of what had transpired the past twenty four hours will be erased. Everything that has happened, everything that you experienced will be forgotten. It’s nothing personal, it’s a courtesy that is mandatory so you don’t start talking about what happened and what you saw.” The explanation was dry, as though the man had spoke those words so many times that he did it automatically, without any emotion in his voice and expression.

Shirou could see his lover on the projected image, seeming him glance from the blond at his side to him. The nervousness that the one at his side was easy to pick up, ignoring him to only focus on the heavyweight that was next to his lover. “You see, this has been happening a little too many times and we don’t want to see you again.”

Everything happened fast, catching the hard shove that the man gave Yonekuni, watching the blond that had come to him yesterday disappear in a cloud of smoke. And just as quickly as he disappeared, a mop of blond hair and wide, blue eyes reappeared. Keeping his excitement to himself, the blond wasn’t one for a show of emotions in front of strangers.

The muttered words of “What the…”, confusion that was written across the reptile’s face before Yonekuni pulled him into his arms, holding him tight. Feeling his eyes widen at the gesture, he wasn’t used to acts such as this. “I’m not sure exactly what the hell happened nor why my memory feels fuzzy, but I’m glad to see you.” Lips moved against his, a lick at the corner of his lips while hands slid down his sides and to the front, resting against the fastening of his pants. When the blond pulled away, resting his forehead against his shoulder, Shirou quickly looked to the spot that the long haired man had occupied only to find it empty. Despite the trouble that happened, he gave the man his silent thanks for bringing everything back to the way it should be.

“I distinctly remember promising you that I wouldn’t let you out of bed. Up for a promise like that?”

The rumbling of the blond’s chest, fingers teasing the edges of his pants before hooking on his belt loops. Licking his lips, he followed Yonekuni to the bed. The slight bounce when he landed, watching his lover follow. Silently, he wished Yonekuni and his other self luck, hoping they found the happiness that he had.


End file.
